Moments Like This
by bubbleteadesu
Summary: These are the some of the moments both America and England cherish the most.


**Title:** Moments Like This  
**Characters/Pairings:** America/England  
**Rating: **K+  
**Summary:** [established relationship] These are the some of the moments both America and England cherish the most. (involves late night tv shows and a foot rub)  
**Warning:** senseless fluff ahahaha and weird tenses (please correct any mistakes!)  
**AN: **written for the sweethearts week over at the usxuk livejournal community. Prompt was: _Just the two of us: who are America and England behind closed doors?_  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

i.

It was moments like this that America cherished the most.

A moment that would start with America entering his bedroom after a particularly tedious day filled with meetings and paperwork only to find a welcome surprise sitting on his bed underneath the thick cozy comforter.

"You're here." America would greet England, a broad smile spreading on his face.

And England would shrug nonchalantly, as if taking transatlantic flights were as easy as walking to the neighborhood store. "Surprisingly, I do miss my git of a boyfriend every once in a while."

And America, having already loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a bit would snuggle beside England and jab him playfully. "Don't you mean _most _of the time?"

And England would redden a bit and splutter, caught unprepared. "O-of course not. It just so happened that I had to do a favor for my boss near here, that's all."

Then he would abruptly change the subject, maybe to avoid the knowing grin America would give him for his weak excuse, by picking up the remote control from the nearby dresser and lazily flicking through the channels on the television.

"You're tv shows have got nothing against my shows." He would mutter. And America would laugh and remind him about that one time he caught England watching _American Idol_. And England would deny it furiously, it was all for research and "trying to keep up with the times, that's all". And then America would tease him affectionately that "only old men say stuff like that you really are a grandpa aren't you?" And England would swear and hit him with a pillow a bit too hard to prove his point.

But soon enough they would quiet down a bit as England settled on a late-night show. Maybe they got a bit too quiet, because soon England's head would loll, first forward, then sideways, settling on America's shoulder.

And America liked the way England's head fit snugly in the crook of his neck, like two different puzzle pieces that are a perfect match after all.

And then, when England was asleep and breathing peacefully, America would rub his thumb gently against England's forehead, where his tension lines and wrinkles were now all smoothed out. Then he would kiss it gently, then the tips of England's ears, moving his lips gently downward until he reached the corner of his mouth.

_Because I love every bit of you._

_

* * *

_

ii.

It was moments like this that England cherished the most.

A moment that would begin with England arriving home, all cranky and grumpy from another stressful day, filled with paperwork to be signed and issues to be discussed and argued upon, only to find his American boyfriend grinning widely at him from his bed underneath the covers.

And the corners of England's mouth would twitch upward into a small smile, all pleasant surprise undisguised as he asked. "Well well well, what brings you here?"

And America would wink at him playfully and reply, "Isn't missing my darling boyfriend enough?"

"Enough to just up and leave your work to fly across the Atlantic? I don't think so." England would chide as he removed his coat and tie.

"Oh c'mon. Don't you want me here?" America would then reply, pouting so adorably that England would immediately regret his words. (He didn't mean them anyways.)

"Well, fine." England would reply in turn and to show that he meant it he walked over to the dresser where he kept a bottle of spearmint lotion.

And then he would spread some of the lotion in his hand and take one of America's feet that peeked from underneath the covers. And he would give America's feet a rub, one after the other, drawing relaxing circles on the underside of his soles upward until his toes, until America would give a sigh of pleasure.

And England would know that he had just given a good foot rub, a little bit too good actually, because soon all he could hear from America was his breathing, slow and rhythmic, only occasionally interrupted by a snore.

And so England would finish the rub, then he would give America's toes a quick affectionate peck. Then he would climb the bed and snuggle against his sleeping American boyfriend underneath the covers and he would give a quick kiss on the corner of America's mouth and then he would whisper so softly the American would barely notice it:

_I missed you too, you git._

_end  
_


End file.
